She couldn't help it
by P00tlebug42
Summary: Just a little fic on Rose and Scorpious before they realise how much they like each other- Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: The amazing characters and world all belong to the fab J. . I just hope the my ideas and story have done the characters justice**

She could feel it happening again. She was flying of the handle and she knew it, but like always, she could do nothing to stop it.

He brought out the worst in her, his piercing grey eyes dismissing her calculated retorts, egging her on to make things worse, explode the comments in to another one of their stupidly huge fights that would make her feel all the worse the next morning when she woke up and realised the things she had said and that she should apologise, but her Griffindor and worse, her Weasley pride made her bite her tongue and instead glare at him across the great hall at breakfast the next morning. After all, no-ones hair was that naturally luminescent.

After 5 years of knowing him, Rose Weasley just couldn't help herself and he knew it. He knew just where her buttons were and how to needle his way into her brain- making this argument more important than the 2 foot transfiguration essay that was waiting to be handed in the next day.

As usual, it was nothing terrible or hurtful to anyone else present in the library, but to Rose, every word that came out of his mouth hurt like a sharp dagger and she could never quite work out why he affected her in quite a way, after all she could never, Merlin help her, like him- he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley- they just weren't compatible.

It all started when he muttered something under his breath as he walked past her that Thursday evening in the library. She had simply been doodling hearts on her parchment, after all, transfiguration wasn't really her favourite subject and she found it rather dull, so her mind easily wondered.

Rose, being of an inquisitive mind, she was her mothers daughter after all, simply asked the slimeball what he had said and being the Malfoy that he was- he ignored her.

That was his first mistake.

No one ignored Rose Weasley. She may be her mothers daughter, but she had also inherited her fathers famous Weasley temper and everyone knew it was best to avoid making fun of Rose. After all, her bat bogey hex had been perfected in her first year, after Malfoy had said some unwise things about her abundant family.

So, as reasonably as Rose could, she simply demanded what he had muttered and remarked that didn't his mother teach him that it was rude to whisper. Malfoy then had the audacity to flash her his trademark smirk and remark back that didn't she know that he didn't talk to midgets.

That was all that it took, Rose flew off the handle, especially as she was particularly sensitive about her height. She was the average, at 5'4" and it wasn't her fault that Scorpious bloody Hyperion Malfoy towered over her at 6'1".

And thus insued their usual Thursday evening argument, where they would both go on to say things to another that they would later regret the following morning, such as "know it all" or "midget" or the dreaded "teachers pet".

They normally argued about anything, if Scorpious said wrong, Rose would say right- they were simply polar opposites and would never be anything more than sparring partners. Unfortunately, their professors seemed to enjoy the two working together, as they were both top of their class.

However, more often than not, this then lead to a complete disaster, followed by a ferocious argument. Scorpious would later complain how it couldn't possibly be his fault and that Rose was simply too competitive, Rose would lament over how none of it would've happened in the first place if Scorpious didn't have the ego of Hogwarts or even the whole wizarding world.

Really, Rose just couldn't help herself and she never would be able to when it came to him.

After all, neither seemed to realise that they could be so much more if they just paid attention to the other. Things would change as they both grew up, but at that moment, they were both happy to be two arguing 16 year olds.


End file.
